Set Fire to The Rain
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: I do a holy sacrifice...when my soul still wanna be free. Well, maybe it's not bad as it seems. But a cruel fact startled me..., until I runaway and meet a new fate. My first fic collab with October Lynx!


DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

SUMMARY :

I do a holy sacrifice...when my soul still wanna be free.

Well, maybe it's not bad as it seems. But a cruel fact startled me...,

until I runaway and meet a new fate.

GENRE :

Hurt/Comfort & Romance

WARNING :

AU, OOC, FemKura, adult theme for Hisoka.

It's my first fic collab with **October Lynx **xD

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Through the pain and sorrow,_

_Through the sinful and solitude nights..._

_Your dim little light was struggling_

_If you strong enough,_

_Only then you could find and wake that one soul up_

_A soul that has long been sleeping in the realm of darkness_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : THE BEGINNING**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat mengernyit sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasanya apa yang ia dengar belakangan ini sudah terlalu berlebihan. Wanita itu, Pakunoda, menurunkan tudung kepalanya dan menatap Tuan-nya...pria berambut merah menyala dengan kulit yang pucat dan seringai aneh sesekali nampak di bibirnya.

"Grand Duke Verelli, kuharap kau mau segera melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi keadaan ini. Nama baikmu dipertaruhkan...Kabar tentang—ehm—kebiasaanmu mulai tersebar luas."

Hisoka mendengarkan keluhan dari penasihat pribadinya itu dengan cukup seksama meski benaknya sesungguhnya tengah tak berada di sana.

"Oh, Pakunoda-ku Sayang, aku harap kau punya solusi untuk itu...karena kau tahu kalau...aku tak mungkin mengubah diriku..." ia berkata sambil sesekali melirik seseorang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "...untuk siapapun itu..." Hisoka mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum yang terlihat begitu mengintimidasi, dan senyum itu ditujukan pada Pakunoda.

Pakunoda merasa tak perlu berkomentar lebih jauh tentang hal itu. Dia sudah bersama Hisoka sejak lama, hingga kapan tepatnya dia sudah tak ingat lagi, layaknya bayangan...Pakunoda setia padanya. Mungkin dia jugalah yang paling mengenal pria itu.

'Ah...ya...dan gadis itu...' Pakunoda berkata dalam hati. Ingatannya terbawa sejenak ke masa lalu, hingga sesaat kemudian Pakunoda tersadar kembali. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, lalu dengan sigap mengambil gulungan peta dan menghamparkannya ke atas meja.

"Di sini..." ia bergumam sambil menunjuk salah satu tempat. "Negeri yang kecil namun sangat indah...Pulcheria...pernahkah kau mendengarnya?" Pakunoda mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap akan mendapat tanggapan yang memuaskan dari Hisoka.

"Pulcheria? Ya, kudengar negara itu benar-benar indah, ada apa dengan negara itu?" Hisoka mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dengan raut wajah bingung, lalu sesaat kemudian dia telah kembali pada posisinya semula, berpangku tangan dan mengulas sebuah senyum di bibirnya, tapi kali ini...senyuman itu bukan tertuju pada Pakunoda, melainkan seseorang yang belakangan ini ia perhatikan, _someone special_, kalau memakai istilahnya.

"Tolong fokuskan perhatianmu sebentar saja," ucap Pakunoda ketika menyadari perhatian Hisoka yang terbagi. Setelah melihat sang majikan mulai menanggapinya, wanita itu pun mulai menjelaskan, "Negara ini unik...kebudayaannya sangat menarik. Masyarakatnya berasal dari keturunan Suku Kuruta yang sangat istimewa. Raja dan Ratu yang menguasai Negeri Pulcheria hanya memiliki seorang putri...yang begitu cantik, berjiwa bebas dan murni..."

Pakunoda berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Hisoka.

"Duke, jadikanlah dia istrimu. Dia akan menjadi trofi yang sangat membanggakan dan akan menepis gosip miring yang beredar itu."

Hisoka sedikit tersentak menyadari Pakunoda sudah berani memberinya kalimat perintah walaupun perintah itu terbungkus rapi dengan apa yang dinamakan 'saran' maupun 'strategi'.

'Seandainya kau bukan penasihat setiaku', ia berandai, lalu pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis.

"Trofi...baiklah," ia berujar pelan, namun nada suaranya terdengar senang, "Kalau begitu, sekarang juga aku ingin kau mencari informasi mengenai apapun yang disukai raja-ratu disana dan...putri mereka tentu saja," perintahnya.

"Jika gadis itu memang sebaik yang kau katakan, aku ingin dia menjadi milikku secepatnya," kata Hisoka dengan bersemangat.

Pakunoda tersenyum tipis. Mata sayunya menyiratkan kepuasan...Ya, sepertinya dia kembali berhasil melaksanakan peranannya kali ini.

* * *

Langit biru yang cerah menyambut pagi hari putri cantik berambut pirang itu. Dia terbangun dengan semangat yang menggebu karena hari ini, Castro, pelatih kelas memanahnya, sudah kembali dari olimpiade yang diadakan di luar negeri, dan Kurapika, putri cantik itu, sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan hasil latihan selama ini yang ia lakukan tanpa didampingi sang guru, di samping keinginannya untuk mendengar cerita dari negeri jauh.

Gadis itu tak sabar ketika para dayang mendandaninya pagi ini. Duh, dia akan pergi belajar memanah dan bukannya pergi ke pesta, 'kan?

Salah seorang dayang menyadari kerisauan Kurapika. "Tenanglah, Tuan Putri...ini yang terakhir," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Wajah Kurapika seketika berseri-seri kembali, ia pun segera beranjak dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan diri yang memang merupakan ciri gadis itu, Kurapika melangkah menuju ruang makan, tapi...apa yang menantinya, tidaklah sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya, hingga senyuman seketika terhapus dari wajah ekspresifnya, dan berganti dengan raut bertanya-tanya dan sedikit rona kecewa.

Kedua orangtuanya terlihat...entahlah, serius mungkin? Dan ada kekhawatiran pula di sana.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kurapika nanti," keluh Raja sambil menghela napas berat. Ratu pun terlihat tak kalah cemasnya, namun dia segera menggenggam tangan suaminya seolah berusaha memberi dukungan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kurapika spontan ketika matanya berpendar di sekeliling ruang itu.

Raja dan Ratu pun menoleh, menatap putri mereka satu-satunya. Ratu segera menguasai dirinya.

"Putriku...selamat pagi," ia menyapa. "Tidakkah hari ini begitu indah? Hingga datang sebuah kebahagiaan untukmu."

Dahi Kurapika sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya. Raja pun angkat bicara, "Seseorang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi dan terhormat...melamarmu untuk menjadi istrinya."

"Apa?!" Kurapika yang tampak syok tidak terlihat ingin menutupi keterkejutannya sedikitpun. "Siapa gerangan orang ini?" ia bertanya kemudian, wajah dan nada suaranya kini terdengar lebih lembut. "Aku tak ingin menikah dengan siapapun yang tak jelas identitasnya, lagipula...usiaku masih 17 tahun", imbuhnya dengan penuh ketegasan.

"Grand Duke Hisoka Verelli...utusannya baru saja datang menyampaikan lamaran itu," lanjut Raja.

Ratu mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk mendekat ke arahnya, lalu menatap mata biru gadis itu yang sewarna dengan birunya samudera yang mengelilingi wilayah Pulcheria.

"Seorang putri...bertanggungjawab atas banyak jiwa...kau tak bisa hanya mempedulikan perasaan dan hidupmu sendiri." Ratu membelai pipi Kurapika perlahan. Apa yang ia katakan...menyiratkan masalah pelik yang tengah dihadapi Pulcheria.

Kurapika menghela nafas berat, ia paham betul tentang hal ini, negara tercintanya sedang dilanda kemiskinan akibat kegagalan panen dan...lamaran Grand Duke Verelli terdengar begitu meyakinkan...namun...tetap saja...

"Ibu," Kurapika berujar pelan, "Sebagai seorang putri, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan apapun jika itu demi negara yang kucintai ini, akan tetapi...", dia menghela nafas perlahan sebelum memulai lagi, "Jika masih ada cara lain di luar lamaran ini, kuharap Ibu mau mempertimbangkannya juga," gadis itu berujar sambil berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menampakkan air matanya.

Ratu terdiam, demikian pula halnya dengan Raja.

Mereka ragu...apakah ini saatnya bagi Kurapika untuk mengetahui semua? Dan juga mengetahui bahwa sudah banyak cara yang mereka tempuh namun tak ada satu pun yang memberikan hasil berarti?

Raja menghela napas sejenak, lalu berdiri melihat ke luar jendela menatap negerinya yang indah.

"Putriku, situasi yang sedang dialami negara kita benar-benar sulit. Kekayaan Pulcheria berkurang banyak, harus ada strategi baru untuk mengatasi hal ini tapi tentu saja kita memerlukan bantuan untuk itu. Grand Duke Verelli...orang yang sangat berpengaruh, dia bisa membantu kita. Lagipula aku dan ibumu tak akan khawatir jika dia yang akan menjagamu."

Raja menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, lalu sambil menatap putri satu-satunya dia pun melanjutkan,

"Pulcheria negeri yang cantik...tapi kemampuan kita masih terbatas. Kita bertanggungjawab atas hidup seluruh rakyat, Kurapika."

Kalimat Sang Raja membuat Kurapika tercekat.

"Baiklah Ayah, Ibu-", Kurapika menjawab sungguh-sungguh, bola mata biru itu terlihat begitu intens dan serius, seakan ikut menyatakan kesungguhan dan usaha gadis itu meneguhkan hatinya. "Jika hal ini merupakan satu-satunya hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk rakyatku, sungguh, aku lebih baik mati daripada melihat rakyat yang kusayangi menderita," ia melanjutkan dengan tegas namun tetap saja dalam hati, itu semua hanya usaha,

'Sungguh, andai kalian tahu, aku merasa sakit hati ketika kalian mengatakan orang itu bisa menjagaku', keluhnya dalam hati. 'Aku adalah seorang Putri, namun bukan berarti aku begitu lemah hingga membutuhkan kehadiran siapapun untuk menjagaku!', ia membatin dengan rasa kesal.

Sayangnya, kekesalan itu justru menjadi butir-butir airmata ketika tercermin di dalam bola mata biru milik Kurapika, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Kurapika tak bisa berbuat banyak karena...ia sama sekali tak sadar akan hal ini!

Raja merasa tak enak hati melihat kesedihan yang terpancar di mata putrinya. Ia pun berbalik kembali. "Terima kasih...aku akan segera memberikan jawabannya pada utusan itu sekarang."

Raja pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan diikuti beberapa orang pengawal, terdengar ia memberikan perintah pada salah seorang dari mereka agar memanggilkan Perdana Menteri untuk segera menemuinya.

Sementara itu, Ratu segera beranjak dan menghampiri Kurapika yang terpaku. Dia membelai wajah gadis itu dan memeluknya lembut tanpa bicara apapun.

'Ah...Kurapika, aku harus bicara apa untuk menghiburmu? Mengucapkan selamat karena kau akan memberikan pengorbanan yang sangat berarti bagi negeri ini?' Ratu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ah, Ibu," Kurapika berkata setelah tersadar dari lamunannya yang panjang dan sudah cukup berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Di manakah Guru memanahku, Castro?" tanyanya pelan, entah mengapa ia ingin segera mengenyahkan kegundahan hatinya saat ini, dan teringat akan tujuan utamanya pagi itu, ia merasa sedikit lega,

'Setidaknya dengan berlatih memanah aku bisa melepaskan kegundahan yang bisa membuatku sinting ini!', batinnya penuh tekad.

"Dia sudah menunggumu di tempat biasa," jawab Ratu sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lemah. Dia tahu, Kurapika gadis yang kuat...dia pasti bisa melalui saat ini dengan baik. "Ayo, lekas pergi...jangan biarkan gurumu menunggu."

"Iya", sahutnya singkat, gadis itu lalu memberi hormat pada ibunya sebelum pamit dan pergi untuk bersiap-siap, namun, ketika ia sampai dibalik pintu, buru-buru ia bersandar dan menghapus air di sudut matanya, ia menghela nafas berat, lalu dengan _mood_ yang sudah kembali normal, ia pun menuju ke tempat berlatihnya.

Kurapika berlatih dengan lebih bersemangat hari itu, hingga gurunya, Castro, agak terkejut.

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Grand Duke Verelli mengirimkan lebih banyak utusan dan hadiah untuk Kurapika. Kain sutra yg berkualitas tinggi, perhiasan...dan tak lupa bantuan untuk Pulcheria.

Raja dan Ratu memperhatikan pemberian-pemberian itu dengan perasaan yang tak tentu. Di satu sisi, mereka merasa sedih karena demi bantuan-bantuan ini, mereka harus merelakan putri semata wayang mereka, Kurapika, menjadi milik Sang Duke, dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan...yang mungkin akan berlangsung selamanya. Sementara di sisi lain, ada sedikit rasa lega terbersit dalam hati mereka, beban negara yang saat ini terasa begitu menghimpit, sebentar lagi akan berkurang.

Sinlair, Kekaisaran Sevigoclya...

Hisoka tersenyum tipis saat melihat lukisan Sang Putri. Lukisan itu baru saja tiba dari Pulcheria. Ada rasa kepuasan yg muncul di dalam diri pria itu.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Pakunoda pun berkata, "Gadis yg sangat bernilai untuk melengkapi statusmu dan memperbaiki namamu, bukan?"

"Sempurna", Hisoka berujar singkat, gadis dalam lukisan itu terlihat begitu percaya diri dan mapan, namun raut wajahnya menunjukkan kebebasan yang begitu menawan. "Apa kau tahu berapa usia gadis Pulcheria ini?" ia bertanya.

"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Pakunoda. "Satu bulan lagi dia akan datang ke sini...untuk menikah denganmu. Aku rasa orangtuanya pasti sudah siap melepas putri mereka dan menerima konsekuensi tidak bisa menyaksikan pernikahan itu." Pakunoda mengenakan tudung kepalanya lagi lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hisoka. "Akan kusiapkan pesta pernikahan yang terbaik..."

Hisoka menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Yah, masih ada waktu hingga saat itu tiba...dan dia tahu betul apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. Hisoka memanggil prajurit yang berjaga di sana.

"Perintahkan anak itu untuk datang ke kamarku."

Si prajurit membungkuk hormat tanpa bicara apapun, lalu melaksanakan perintah Tuan-nya.

Di dalam ruangan, Hisoka pun beranjak. Seringai aneh yang penuh nafsu nampak di wajah pria itu.

Berita mengenai Grand Duke Verelli yang akan menikahi Putri Pulcheria menyebar hingga ke wilayah tetangga, termasuk ke wilayah Revelin.

Di sebuah puri yg megah, seorang pria berambut hitam menatap kosong sebuah lukisan di hadapannya.

"Apa kau melihatnya, Alluka?" ia bertanya lirih sambil tetap menatap lukisan di hadapannya itu, sorot matanya berubah sedetik kemudian, dingin dan penuh dengan rona kepahitan. "Inikah pria yang dahulu membuatmu melawanku?" ia bertanya lagi, dan hanya menambah jumlah pertanyaannya yang tidak mungkin terjawab, apalagi oleh lukisan seorang gadis belia di hadapannya,

"Menyedihkan", ia bergumam singkat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelyang ia kenakan dan mulai menurunkan pandangannya. Dengan langkah gontai, dia berjalan menjauhi lukisan itu, lukisan bergambar seorang gadis dengan senyum manisnya yang seolah tak lekang oleh waktu.

Grand Prince Kuroro Lucilfer, seorang pria tampan dengan aura khasnya yg bisa membuatmu terpaku begitu dia lewat di hadapanmu.

Dengan langkah yg tegap dan raut wajah datar, Kuroro menyusuri koridor yang remang-remang.

Setiap sudut puri sesungguhnya selalu membuatnya teringat akan Alluka. Suara tawa gadis itu seolah bergema di koridor yang tengah disusurinya bagai lonceng yang berdentang di awal musim semi.

_Alluka berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan pipi yang merona. Senyuman pun nampak di wajahnya._

_"Alluka," Kuroro menyapa._

_Terkejut, Alluka segera berbalik dan nampak salah tingkah._

_"Kakak...?"_

_"Apa yang terjadi di pesta semalam? Atau mungkin...siapa tepatnya yang membuat adikku merona begini?"_

_Alluka menunduk tersipu. "Kakak...kurasa...aku sedang jatuh cinta."_

_Alluka tak mau berterus terang siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya, Kuroro pun tak mau terlalu memaksa. Ya, Alluka adalah kelemahannya. Dia selalu kalah bila dihadapkan pada adiknya itu._

_Namun Kuroro tak menyangka...begitu dia tahu siapa kekasih Alluka._

Mengingat serpihan memori itu, kemarahan nampak di wajah pucat Kuroro. Ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

'Cepat atau lambat-', ia membatin, 'Cepat atau lambat kau akan membayarnya!', Kuroro bersumpah dalam hati.

* * *

Sementara itu, berkilo-kilo jauhnya dari kedua wilayah bertetangga itu, tepatnya di Pulcheria sendiri, terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk berburu.

Hari ini Kurapika seharusnya sedang dipingit, oleh sebab itu, guru memanahnya, Castro, yang seharusnya hadir, melewatkan sesi mereka untuk hari itu.

Tetapi Kurapika tidak kehabisan akal, ia dengan lihainya melewati berbagai penjagaan yang dibuat oleh kedua orangtuanya, dan kini ia tengah berada di pedalaman hutan kerajaan, duduk di bantaran sungai rahasianya bersama Gon—adik temu besarnya—dan bercerita mengenai kemungkinan bahwa ia akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"Tapi Kakak bisa kembali kapan-kapan, 'kan?" tanya Gon polos, mata coklatnya yang hangat membulat dan membuat Kurapika tertawa kecil. Sejak pertama bertemu, Gon seolah menjadi pembawa kebahagiaan baginya.

"Iya, aku akan mengusahakan soal itu," ujarnya lembut, meski dalam hati ia sepenuhnya bertanya-tanya mengenai kemungkinan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu!" Gon berkata dengan ceria. "Andai aku bisa melihat orang itu...pasti dia sangat hebat dan akan selalu menjagamu Kak, seperti pangeran di dalam dongeng!"

Kurapika tersenyum mendengar celotehan Gon.

'Masa yang indah dan membahagiakan dalam hidupku...salah satunya adalah saat bersamamu, Gon. Adikku...aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu.'

Tiba-tiba Kurapika merangkul Gon, membuat bocah itu berhenti bicara dan terheran-heran. "Kakak...?"

"Gon, aku pasti merindukanmu", Kurapika berujar lirih, sambil mempertahankan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, hatinya terasa begitu sesak mengingat setelah ini ia akan pergi ke tanah yang jauh dan mungkin sulit untuk bisa kembali lagi, apalagi ke bagian hutan rahasia ini, tempat ia dan Gon berjanji untuk bertemu pada hari-hari di mana Sang Putri menghabiskan cahaya mentari usai berburu.

"Aku juga, tidak hanya aku, seluruh penghuni hutan juga sepakat, lihat!" sahut Gon sambil menunjuk kearah pepohonan yang bergerak-gerak oleh angin, sementara tangan satunya membalas rangkulan Kurapika, sebelum akhirnya ia balik memeluk gadis itu dengan sungguh-sungguh,

"Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan untukmu, Kak, di samping..", tiba-tiba Gon tersenyum lebar sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kurapika dengan senyum lebar tetap terlihat di wajahnya, "Di samping berdoa agar Kakak cepat-cepat kembali dengan membawa adik untukku!" katanya dengan nada jahil dan penuh canda.

Wajah Kurapika seketika memerah mendengar candaan Gon.

"Hei! Siapa yg memberitahumu tentang hal itu?! Kau masih kecil, jangan berpikir macam-macam!" omelnya.

Gon pun tertawa. "Aku tidak sekecil itu...umurku dua belas!" kilahnya sambil segera menghindari Kurapika.

* * *

Kuroro menanggapi sekretaris pribadinya, Netero, dengan raut wajah yg dingin dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Ini titah Kaisar...Anda harus memenuhi undangannya," bujuk Netero.

Kuroro menghempaskan undangan itu ke atas meja. Ya, terpaksa...

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kuroro sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke istana. Kaisar meminta para bangsawan tinggi untuk berkumpul malam ini, dan itu artinya...mungkin 'dia' pun akan hadir.

Tentu saja Kuroro tepat, dan terang saja ia segera mengenalinya begitu tiba di ruang pertemuan. Sesosok pria berambut merah, yang selalu mengirimkan buket bunga tulip merah muda dengan nama 'Tn. Anonim' kepada Alluka setiap harinya, dan juga merupakan orang yang selalu ditemui gadis itu...tanpa sepengetahuannya!

'Hisoka', batinnya sinis, dan dalam sekejap saja udara di sekitarnya bertambah dingin, namun rasa dingin itu bagaikan kehampaan yang dalam, disertai dengan dendam dari rasa sakit hati yang teramat sangat.

Seakan menyadari suasana itu dan kehadiran dirinya, sosok bermata runcing dengan rambut merahnya yang ikal itu menoleh, lalu menampakkan senyum prihatinnya, yang membuat Kuroro semakin muak untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini. Kalau saja yang mengundangnya bukan Sang Kaisar, pasti bangsawan bermata hitam ini tidak akan pernah hadir!

Tamu undangan lain turut merasakan aura gelap di antara kedua orang itu, hingga menimbulkan suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman. Untunglah pintu utama segera terbuka, menampakkan kehadiran Sang Kaisar yang memasuki ruangan dengan penuh karisma.

"Masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini adalah mengenai perbatasan dan protes yang diajukan para tuan tanah, maka..."

Kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kaisar seolah lambat laun menjadi hilang di telinga Kuroro. Dada pria itu terasa bergemuruh karena amarah, sedangkan bagi Hisoka...pertemuan ini pun membangkitkan masa lalu yang pedih baginya.

Untunglah Kuroro dan Hisoka sangat cerdas, sehingga masih mampu mnjawab ketika Kaisar meminta pendapat walau mereka tidak memperhatikan keseluruhan isi pertemuan.

Kaisar menyudahi pertemuan itu saat malam mulai larut, dia baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika teringat sesuatu dan menoleh kepada Hisoka.

"Grand Duke Verelli, kuucapkan selamat atas rencana pernikahanmu. Kuharap kau bisa memperkenalkannya padaku nanti," ucap Kaisar.

Hisoka tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

'Lihatlah itu Alluka,' Kuroro berkata dalam hati. 'Pria yang membuatmu mengorbankan segalanya ternyata begitu mudah menemukan penggantimu.'

Mata onyx pemuda itu benar-benar dipenuhi dengan kebencian dan rasa muak, meski begitu Sang Duke di seberang sana tampaknya tak begitu ambil pusing dengan semua ini, ia terus saja mengumbar senyum sambil menerima ucapan selamat atas rencana pernikahannya, sesekali ia tampak melirik pada Kuroro dan wajahnya sekilas berubah sendu, mengingat bahwa wajah pria itu membawanya pada kenangan masa lalu yang indah.

'Lihatlah, aku sudah tak lagi terikat pada masa lalu, tidak sepertimu', ia membatin meski tatapan matanya menunjukkan hal yang berbeda, mata itu...menyiratkan kesombongan dan rasa puas, seakan-akan ia mengejek dan tengah membanggakan kemenangannya.

"Ah, benar, dia adalah gadis yang menakjubkan, aku tak sabar untuk memilikinya."

Kuroro mendengar Hisoka tengah membanggakan gadis barunya, tentu saja ia sadar kalau itu adalah caranya mengejek dengan gaya aristokrat, dan saat ia ingat bahwa acara pentingnya telah selesai, Kuroro mengutuk dirinya sendiri,

'Betapa bodohnya!', pikirnya, lalu dengan langkah yang mantap, ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Malam itu Kuroro dan Hisoka kembali ke kediaman mereka dengan suasana hati yg terasa sangat menyulitkan bagi keduanya.

* * *

Kuroro terdiam sejenak saat melewati kamar yang dulu digunakan oleh Alluka. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu melangkah masuk. Tatapan mata yang hampa dan dipenuhi kesedihan mendalam nampak di mata hitamnya yang seolah tak berdasar.

_Kuroro menarik Alluka masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang marah. Ini pertama kalinya dia memperlakukan adiknya itu dengan kasar. _

_"Diamlah di sini dan bersihkan pikiranmu!" bentaknya._

_Alluka yang sempat terjatuh segera berdiri kembali. _

_"Kakak, jangan lakukan ini! Kumohon! Kami saling mencintai!" Kuroro mengabaikan ratapan adiknya dan segera keluar dari kamar itu lalu memerintahkan beberapa orang penjaga untuk mencegahnya meloloskan diri. _

_"Aku mencintainya!" _

_Alluka masih berteriak walau Kuroro sudah menjauh dari sana_.

Mata hitam itu terpejam. Ia menghela nafas berat, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya, karena mengingat hal itu kembali hanya akan membangkitkan rasa kesal dan rasa bersalahnya.

* * *

Raut wajah kusut nampak di wajah Hisoka begitu dia sendirian, tak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan selain para anak buahnya hingga dia tak perlu bersandiwara lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hisoka langsung melangkah menuju ke kamar Pakunoda. Dia harus menemui wanita itu sekarang juga.

"Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?" tanya wanita itu datar tanpa menatap wajah majikannya.

Hisoka terkekeh pelan. "Apakah aku harus meminta izinmu?" ia balik bertanya.

Menyadari tanggapannya yang terdengar berbeda, Pakunoda menoleh dan memperhatikan raut wajah Hisoka.

'Oh tidak, wajah itu lagi...' batinnya.

"Kau bertemu dengan Grand Prince Lucilfer?"

Hisoka hanya diam seolah membenarkan pertanyaan Pakunoda yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan baginya.

Kemudian dia pun memilih untuk langsung menyampaikan maksudnya, "Kau pasti tahu siapa yang menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. Bawa dia ke kamarku."

"B-baiklah," ujar Pakunoda dengan sedikit gugup, untuk alasan yang belum juga ditemukannya, ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan tingkah Tuan-nya jika sudah seperti ini.

Meski begitu, dengan tanpa semangat karena hari memang sudah malam, ia segera melaksanakan perintah itu.

* * *

"Kau, Grand Duke memintamu menemuinya", ia berkata dengan nada datar untuk menyembunyikan rasa kasihannya, bagaimanapun...pemuda itu masih belia dan tak layak menerima apa yang akan dia dapatkan sebentar lagi.

'Demi Odin, sungguh malang garis takdirmu, Nak', ia berkata dalam hati sambil menatap langkah gontai si pemuda menuju kamar milik Sang Duke Verelli yang terhormat,

'Terhormat', ulangnya kelu.

Di kamarnya, Hisoka tengah duduk sambil meminum anggur. Sudah dua gelas anggur merah masuk membasahi tenggorokannya.

Sudut matanya menangkap lukisan Kurapika. Dia menoleh...lalu tertawa dengan ekspresi yg miris, yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Aku akan menikah, Alluka..." bisiknya lirih.

'Padahal...hanya kaulah satu-satunya wanita bagiku,' ia berkata dalam hati.

Renungannya terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut keperakan yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat wajahmu," perintah Hisoka. Pemuda itu pun patuh. Hisoka tersenyum puas saat melihat apa yg dia harapkan. Kemarahan, cibiran...dan keberanian.

"Mungkin yang perlu kaupikirkan saat ini adalah keluargamu yang mengkhianatiku...dan kini tengah diburu untuk dihukum dengan pantas."

Hisoka beranjak dan mulai mendekati pemuda itu.

"Dengan keinginannya sendiri, Keluarga Zaoldyeck rela menyerahkan putranya...menarik..."

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Pemuda itu, Killua, memekik dan mengaduh...hingga akhirnya tak berdaya dalam cengkeraman Sang Duke.

* * *

Demam.

Akibat perburuannya hari ini—di samping ia mendapat rusa obesitas yang kemudian diberikannya pada Gon—Kurapika demam tinggi, suhunya mencapai 39 derajat dan tentu saja membuat ibunya panik tak kepalang membayangkan putri semata wayangnya yang terserang demam tinggi menjelang pernikahannya ini.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya,

"Kau ini, benar-benar persis seperti ayahmu...," katanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sendu, "Tapi mulai hari ini, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, dan kau harus menjalani semua pelajaran pra-nikah, serta segala ritualnya, hingga pada hari keberangkatan nanti, kau sudah siap sepenuhnya." Wanita itu membelai rambut putrinya sambil menyampaikan nasehat,

"Namun ingatlah-", katanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya, "Apapun yang terjadi padamu nanti, pintu Pulcheria selalu terbuka untuk menyambutmu", Sang Ratu tersenyum pahit, dalam hatinya muncul kekhawatiran...dan ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatan putrinya nanti.

Kurapika merasakan hal ini melalui nalurinya yang tajam, ada sesuatu, di masa depannya nanti, yang mungkin akan sangat mengganggunya.

Sejak hari itu, Kurapika benar-benar kehilangan kebebasannya. Ternyata hendak menjadi istri seseorag begitu sulit...itulah kesan yang sempat ditangkap Kurapika.

* * *

Malam ini, malam terakhir. Kurapika menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu malamnya untuk berdoa. Demi orang-orang yang dia kasihi, demi negerinya tercinta, dan demi rumah tangga yang menantinya.

Ratu tak beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi Raja...satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa menunjukkan kesedihannya.

"Yakinlah...bahwa ini yg terbaik," ucap Raja berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Kurapika pasti akan bisa melalui semuanya dengan baik dan penuh kebanggaan, karena dia anak kita."

Keesokan harinya, ketika matahari baru saja menampakkan cahayanya, rombongan dari Sinlair pun tiba. Mereka datang untuk menjemput Kurapika, calon mempelai wanita dari Grand Duke Verelli.

Rakyat Pulcheria berkerumun di tepi jalan utama untuk ikut serta mengantar kepergian Sang Putri.

Kurapika, yang sebenarnya cukup sibuk dengan gaunnya yang ia katakan 'merepotkan', berusaha tersenyum dan melambai selayaknya ia dalam parade-parade kerajaan, dan senyumnya baru benar-benar mengembang saat melihat Gon di antara kerumunan itu.

Seandainya ia tidak direpotkan oleh gaunnya yang lebar dan panjang, tentu sekarang ia akan berlari untuk memeluk bocah hutan itu, sambil berandai-andai apakah anak itu terkejut mendapati kakak-temu-besar-nya yang ternyata adalah Putri Raja, karena seingatnya ia tak pernah menceritakan hal itu dan Gon pun tak pernah menanyakannya.

Di tengah kerumunan orang dewasa, Gon menatap Kurapika.

Terkejut...tentu saja, namun ia pun kagum. Dengan hatinya yang bersih, Gon segera meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kurapika pasti punya alasan sendiri menyembunyikan identitasnya selama ini. Yang terpenting adalah, keberadaan dan kasih sayang Kurapika padanya selama ini terasa begitu nyata.

'Selamat jalan...,' ucap Gon dalam hati, sambil menurunkan harapannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kurapika lagi.

Kurapika berusaha menatap lurus ke depan, mencegah agar air matanya tidak jatuh dan merusak riasan wajahnya seperti kata penata riasnya tadi. Dalam helaan nafas panjang saat ia telah duduk dalam kereta kudanya dengan nyaman, ia dapat merasakan perjalanannya akan segera dimulai...

"Ini yang terbaik, yang bisa kulakukan untuk negeriku", gumamnya sambil berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan tujuannya menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya itu...

'Tunggu', Kurapika membatin, rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya, Grand Duke Hisoka Verelli...entah sejak kapan nama itu terasa familiar di dalam ingatannya.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh, Kurapika tiba di salah satu wilayah Kekaisaran Sevigoclya, Sinlair, di mana wilayah itu adalah wilayah kekuasaan Hisoka.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap seorang pelayan yang menyertai perjalanan Kurapika.

Gadis pirang itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah lirikan khawatir yang disertai degupan jantung yang lebih kencang.

Lalu...pintu kereta kuda pun terbuka. Dengan menguatkan hati Kurapika mulai melangkah keluar, menyambut uluran tangan di hadapannya.

Perlahan Kurapika mendongak, dan mata biru itu bertemu dengan sosok seorang pria berambut merah yg tampan dan tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Salam untukmu, Grand Duke Verelli," Kurapika memberanikan diri untuk menyapa, "Mewakili segenap keluargaku, aku, Rosellith Kurapika De Borromeo-Stalynn, senang bertemu denganmu", lanjut gadis itu, kemudian ia pun memberi hormat dengan anggun, hasil latihannya selama ini.

"Salam juga untukmu, Putri", balas Hisoka yang segera mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu ketika sang gadis usai memberi hormat.

"Aku merasa terhormat atas kedatanganmu wahai, Putri-", sanjung Hisoka, "Kau nampak jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan gadis dalam lukisan itu", ujarnya, "Jika engkau berkenan, akan kutunjukkan keindahan Kekaisaran ini, walaupun mungkin tak seindah negerimu."

Hisoka mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika yang masih setia dengan perannya sebagai Putri Raja yang terpelajar.

"Tentu, aku sangat berkenan untuk melihat keindahan negeri ini", responnya dengan nada halus seorang putri, ia pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan membiarkan dirinya dibimbing oleh Sang Duke menjelajahi sebagian dari Kekaisaran tersebut.

Kurapika memusatkan perhatiannya pada apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Hisoka. Untaian kalimat pria itu begitu teratur, matanya tak sekalipun menatap Kurapika dengan cara yang lancang walau gadis itu akan segera menjadi miliknya. Kurapika pun memutuskan untuk mulai lebih menghormati dan menghargai Hisoka.

'Mungkin semua ini tidaklah seburuk dugaanku sebelumnya,' ucap Kurapika dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka kembali ke puri.

Para pelayan berbaris memberikan hormat kepada calon pendamping majikan mereka, merona saat melihat kecantikan Sang Putri yang begitu murni.

Namun ada hal kecil yg terjadi.

Kurapika memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba melihat kehadiran Pakunoda yang semula tak disadarinya. Pakunoda hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang datar. Di hari yang masih terang ini, siapa yang tak akan kaget melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung dengan warna yang gelap seperti itu?

"Ini Pakunoda...dia penasihatku," jelas Hisoka. "Dia juga yang mngatur pesta pernikahan kita besok."

Kurapika sedikit tersipu dan salah tingkah.

"Ah...maafkan sikapku tadi," ucapnya segera. Pakunoda pun membungkuk hormat, membuat beberapa helai rambut pirang pucat lolos dari dalam tudung kepalanya.

"Tak apa, Tuan Putri. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa melayanimu."

Rambut pirang pucatnya, suara lembut-mistisnya, dan caranya bersikap yang terkesan kuno, Kurapika berandai-andai kapankah ia akan terbiasa dengan penasihat calon suaminya ini.

"Tentu, terima kasih atas kebesaran hatimu, sungguhpun aku berharap maafmu jika di kemudian hari aku membuatmu repot", sahut gadis itu dengan suaranya yang ringan dan lembut. Pakunoda tersenyum di balik tudung wajahnya,

'Hai Gadis, kehadiranmu sungguh merupakan suatu pelengkap yang sempurna bagi topeng keluarga ini', pikirnya saat melihat gadis itu.

Pasangan itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, kembali melewati beberapa orang penghuni puri termasuk pemuda berambut keperakan yang semalam kembali memenuhi keinginan bejat Hisoka.

'Mungkin setelah pernikahan besok...aku akan terbebas darinya,' batin Killua penuh harap.

Kurapika melirik singkat pemuda berambut keperakan itu, 'Anak itu...mengingatkanku pada Gon', ia berkata dalam hati.

Seusainya ia dari perkenalan dengan para penghuni puri, Pakunoda mengantar gadis itu ke tempat ia beristirahat untuk malam ini. Mengingat keesokkan harinya ia akan menjadi istri dari Grand Duke Verelli, maka hanya untuk malam ini ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk beristirahat sendirian.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang", ujar wanita itu lembut, namun tetap berhasil membuat Kurapika merinding horor,

'Kelihatannya...aku akan kesulitan untuk terbiasa dengan semua ini', pikirnya sambil merebahkan diri sesaat setelah Pakunoda menutup pintu.

* * *

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Kuroro pada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya. Yang disapa pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Sepupu," jawab pria itu, Illumi, lalu meneruskan sarapannya kembali. "Aku datang beberapa jam yang lalu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ingin berlibur sebentar di sini."

"Hn...," Kuroro hanya bergumam. Dia pun duduk di meja makan, namun wajahnya sedkit mengernyit saat melihat penampilan Illumi. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengannya. Penampilannya terlalu rapi...untuk pagi yang santai seperti ini.

"Aku ingin memulai kegiatan berliburku dengan berkuda dan melihat Grand Dutchess Verelli."

Kuroro nampak sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu. Tanpa melihat pun, Illumi sudah tau seperti apa raut wajah Kuroro sekarang. Yah bukannya dia tak peduli, dia pun paham betul betapa terlukanya Kuroro atas kematian Alluka, tapi Illumi ingin menyingkirkan kenangan itu sebentar dan melihat mempelai wanita Hisoka.

"Aku sudah selesai...aku permisi dulu," katanya beberapa saat kemudian sambil beranjak dari kursi.

Sepeninggal Illumi, Kuroro tetap duduk di mejanya meski sarapannya sudah habis, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, berbagai emosi bergolak dalam hatinya, rasa sedih, amarah, dendam, semua itu berkumpul jadi satu dan menciptakan gemuruh yang mengerikan,

'Hisoka', ia membatin penuh kekesalan, 'Satu saat nanti aku akan membuatmu membayarnya, semuanya', ia bertekad dalam hati.

* * *

Tinggal sentuhan akhir...seorang penata rias memasangkan tudung veil di rambut pirang Kurapika yang telah ditata dengan indah. Sebuah tiara kecil bertahtakan permata melengkapi penampilannya.

Semua pelayan yang ikut membantunya berdandan menatap calon pendamping majikan mereka dengan pipi yang merona.

"Tuan Putri, kau sangat cantik..."

"Terima kasih", sahut gadis itu singkat, sekilas nada bicaranya terdengar datar, pikiran gadis itu memang sedang tidak ada di sini, meski secara fisik ia hadir seutuhnya.

Kurapika saat ini sedang membayangkan istananya, kegiatan berburunya, dan tentu saja Gon, rekan berburunya, dan hal ini membuatnya bertekad, seusai rangkaian acara pernikahannya nanti, berkunjung ke Pulcheria akan menjadi prioritas utamanya.

"Selesai", ujar salah seorang pelayan itu, yang langsung membuat lamunan Kurapika menghilang seketika.

Ia segera mengikuti instruksi pelayan tersebut yang memegang tangannya dan membantunya berdiri, gaun pernikahannya ini jauh lebih merepotkan ketimbang gaun yang dikenakannya kemarin saat berangkat ke Sevigoclya. Senyum seorang putri terulas di wajahnya, ia sudah berlatih untuk ini, dan dengan sepenuh hati, ia bertekad untuk tidak menjatuhkan nama besar Pulcheria karena kecerobohannya.

Dengan langkah yang anggun, Sang Putri melangkah menuju lokasi upacara pernikahannya dalam bimbingan seorang wali.

Hisoka pun tampak memukau hari itu, mengenakan tuksedo putih dan senyum hangat di wajahnya yang ia tujukan untuk Kurapika.

Senyuman pria itu menyebabkan kegundahan di hati Sang Putri sedikit berkurang, seolah merasa tenang karena rasa nyaman yang diberikan Hisoka.

Saat yang dinanti pun tiba. Sumpah diucapkan...kalimat penerimaan yang terdengar penuh kerelaan pun keluar dari bibir keduanya.

Hisoka menutup prosesi sakral itu dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi Kurapika...Grand Dutchess Verelli.

Walau tak merasakan apapun, dan ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman di bibir seperti yang biasanya terjadi setelah pengucapan sumpah, Kurapika memejamkan matanya...ia tertegun sesaat. Itu adalah ciuman pertama yang diberikan seorang pria untuknya.

Tanpa terasa, upacara sakral itu telah berakhir, sekarang, sepasang Grand Duke dan Grand Dutchess Verelli itu tengah menggelar resepsi pernikahan mereka, dengan dihadiri oleh tamu-tamu kebangsawanan dari segala penjuru negeri di bawah pimpinan Sang Kaisar Agung yang juga turut hadir memeriahkan acara.

Dalam pesta megah itu, baik Hisoka maupun Kurapika sama-sama sibuk menyapa para undangan yang hadir, terlebih Kurapika, mengingat ia harus berkenalan dengan banyak bangsawan asing lantaran dirinyalah anggota baru dalam komunitas ini, maka dengan sabar dan senyum yang terus terlihat di wajah cantiknya, ia berkenalan dengan mereka semua.

"Jadi inilah bidadari yang akan mencerahkan hari-harimu, Grand Duke," seloroh Kaisar.

Dari sudut ruangan, Illumi berdiri memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

'Hmph...senyum palsu seperti biasa,' ucapnya dalam hati dengan sinis, ketika melihat tingkah laku kebanyakan bangsawan di sana.

Apakah senyum palsu juga yang ada di wajah kedua mempelai? Entahlah...Illumi tak bisa menebaknya dengan pasti. Dia tahu Hisoka orang yang pandai bersandiwara, lalu gadis dari negeri yang jauh bernama Pulcheria itu...memang nampak seperti malaikat.

Para tamu pun terpukau dengan pesona Sang Dutchess.

* * *

Sementara itu, di wilayah yang berdampingan dengan wilayah tempat pesta berlokasi, Kuroro Lucilfer, Sang Grand Prince, terlihat berdiri mematung di depan lukisan almarhumah adik perempuan kesayangannya, Alluka, wajahnya menampakkan kepahitan yang dalam,

"Alluka, pria yang kau bangga-banggakan itu, sekarang telah menikah dengan mudahnya", katanya dingin, matanya menatap lukisan itu dengan penuh amarah, ia semakin membulatkan sumpahnya, bahwa dengan sepenuh jiwa ia akan membalas Hisoka atas kematian adiknya, dan untuk itu, ia akan menemukan caranya.

* * *

Kini Illumi sudah berada di makam Alluka. Dia membungkuk, meletakkan setangkai bunga tulip merah muda di sana.

"Hai Bintang Kecilku...sudah lama ya," ucapnya lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku bertaruh, pasti kakakmu sedang memandangi lukisanmu lagi...menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kegelapan. Alluka...tidakkah menurutmu dia hanya menyia-nyiakan hidupnya saja?"

Semilir angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan rambut panjang Illumi yang terikat, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis,

"Kuanggap itu sebagai tanda persetejuanmu", bisiknya pada udara hampa, lalu ia beranjak dari sana, sambil menggulirkan pikirannya sendiri ke masa lalu.

_"Kak Illumi!" suara nyaring gadis berambut hitam itu terdengar memekik, membuat Illumi yang tengah menghabiskan sarapannya terkejut._

_"Ada apa, Bintang Kecilku?" ia bertanya dengan nada heran saat melihat gadis kecil itu berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. _

_"Kak Kuro, dia mengancam akan membakar seluruh surat dari Rosel jika aku tidak menurutinya-", gadis itu bercerita singkat dengan suara yang terdengar parau seolah menahan tangis sembari berusaha mengendalikan kepanikannya._

_"Aku harus bagaimana?", katanya dengan nada tanya yang terdengar putus asa. _

_"Baiklah, jangan khawatir-", Illumi menjawab gadis kecil itu sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya, _

_"Aku akan bicara pada Kuroro, Ok?", ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah jadi lebih cerah saat mendengarnya, _

_"Janji?", katanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya,_

_"Janji", pemuda itu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Alluka yang mungil, dan senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya yang manis itu._

Illumi tersenyum pahit, 'Kenangan', batinnya

* * *

Kurapika duduk di depan meja rias, membiarkan seorang pelayan menyisir rambut pirangnya yang lembut. Tangannya mengepal erat...dia bukan gadis yang lemah, tapi saat ini tak bisa dipungkiri dia merasa sangat gugup. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi istri Hisoka...

Dan kewajiban seorang istri adalah...

Kurapika merasa merinding memikirkannya.

Si Pelayan tersenyum simpul melihat raut wajah majikannya.

"Nyonya, jika Anda tak membutuhkanku lagi...aku mohon diri," ucapnya.

"Ya, beristirahatlah...terima kasih," jawab Kurapika sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Kurapika duduk di tepi ranjang, dengan gaun tidur indah yg membalut tubuh rampingnya. Perlahan pintu kamar pun terbuka. Hisoka melangkah masuk, nampak pria itu sudah berganti pakaian sebelumnya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Hisoka sambil mendekat.

"Y-ya...sedikit."

Hisoka tahu Kurapika gugup, dalam hatinya dia tertawa senang karena mendapatkan suatu alasan untuk menghindari apa yang tak ingin dilakukannya malam ini.

'Tapi aku harus bersikap wajar,' batinnya.

Hisoka duduk di samping Kurapika, menatap gadis itu dan membelai pipinya...memperlihatkan ketertarikan palsu terhadapnya.

"Mungkin ini semua tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya," kata Hisoka. "Aku tahu alasanmu menerima lamaranku, dan aku pun hanya mencari istri terbaik yang pantas untukku. Jangan merasa terbebani...aku tak akan memaksamu."

Kurapika tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata dari suaminya itu, ada rasa lega yang terbersit dalam hatinya, di samping rasa malu karena pria di hadapannya ini telah mengungkapkan bahwa ia mengetahui alasan sang gadis menerima lamarannya, yang murni karena alasan politik.

"Terima kasih," ungkapnya tulus, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?" ia bertanya sopan, namun ketika mendengar kalimat itu, Hisoka malah tersenyum,

"Tidak, jangan tidur dulu, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu", kata Hisoka dengan nada santai, alis Kurapika terangkat sebelah dengan ekspresi heran, dalam hati, ia merasakan firasat yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Hisoka beranjak sembari meraih sebelah tangan Kurapika ke salah satu dinding kamarnya.

Perlahan Hisoka mendorong dinding itu, sebuah ruangan rahasia!

Kurapika tercengang melihat koleksi senjata yang ada di sana. Hisoka mengambil salah satu belati dengan ukiran yang antik.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini sangat cantik?" tanya Hisoka lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Ah...itu..." Kurapika bingung menjawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kau juga suka memanah dan berburu bukan? Seharusnya kau tak asing lagi dengan semua ini..."

Kurapika tahu itu, tapi apa yg dilihatnya sekarang, semua senjata yang ada di sana...bersama Hisoka dan tatapan pemangsa pria itu, menimbulkan aura aneh yang menakutkan.

Hisoka tak memaksa. Dia meletakkan belati kembali ke tempatnya dan menutup kamar itu kembali.

"Kurapika, selama kau hidup bersamaku...kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan semua itu."

Kata-kata Hisoka membingungkan Kurapika, dan kali ini dia dapat merasakan tangan suaminya yang dingin menyentuh bahunya saat mengajaknya kembali ke ranjang.

"Istirahatlah...selamat tidur," ucap Hisoka.

Malam itu, Kurapika semakin merasakan firasat tak enak dalam dadanya.

Ada yang aneh...dengan Sang Duke...tapi kemudian, bayangan orangtuanya mulai mengaburkan firasat itu.

'Aku harus kuat...aku harus bertahan.'

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Please leave your review :)

= October Lynx & whitypearl =


End file.
